It has long been known in the prior art to enclose a container such as a cup with a lid selectively mounted to a rim of the cup. For example, lift-tabs or the like may be utilized to provide an opening in the lid for dispensing fluid contained within the cup. The lift-tab is typically perforated to allow a user to fold the lift-tab and secure the lift-tab to a corresponding protuberance provided on a top surface of the lid. However, one problem associated with the lift-tab type lids is that they are not resealable after having been folded.
In comparison, known resealable container lids typically include complex mechanical mechanisms that are often an assembly of several distinct elements. As such, the known resealable container lids can be mechanically complicated, difficult to use, and/or are relatively expensive to manufacture.